Honey's Beginning Strategy No 4 If all else Fails
by Adept of the Angels
Summary: . . . Take it by Force. ONESHOT. Snack Ban Issued – Day Three. Honey is oozing irritation, but he still has one more tactic up his sleeve. When Haninozuka Mitsukuni wanted something, he usually got it – and Fujioka Haruhi is about to learn that the hard way. Honey/Haruhi. Romance ahead! . . . if that's what you wanna call it.


**Warning: **Spoilers for episode twelve and sorta AU-ish.

A/N: This is my first Ouran High School Host Club fanfic. I haven't read the manga (_yet_), and I've only watched the anime up to episode sixteen—so I'm still a newbie. I really hope it's accurate enough; I'm still new to watching something in Japanese with subtitles, and I find it difficult to understand some of the things. I really hope no one's OOC.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

...

Haninozuka Mitsukuni always got what he wanted—there was no doubt about that. If you're not won over by his adorable loli-shota charms, then you'd definitely be won over by his terrifying skill in martial arts.

Either way, when Honey wanted something, he usually got it.

Fojioka Haruhi learned that the hard way.

The after school Host Club activities started as usual; everyone was in their designated places, waiting for their customers to arrive. There was no hosting theme for the day; everyone in the club was clad in their usual school uniforms, awaiting the young ladies that they would be entertaining that afternoon.

It was when the hosting activities began when the day took a turn for the worst.

Honey was being his usual adorable self, making the ladies swoon for his loli-shota charms, eating away at his cake as he normally did. Haruhi was busy placing a steaming cup of tea on all of the Hosts' tables, when she noticed Honey once again propping a mouth full of cake into his mouth, consuming it with one bite.

"Honey-senpai, you shouldn't be eating so much sweets," she chastised the young boy gently. "I'm not going to be responsible when you get cavities."

"Don't worry, Haru-chan," Honey responded happily as he cut off yet another bite-sized piece of cake. "I brush my teeth every day."

With that said, Honey propped the golden piece of heavenly deliciousness into his mouth, closing his eyes in anticipation. When his lips closed over the sweet piece of vanilla cake, he suddenly froze, eyes widening as they filled with the unmistakable moistness of tears.

And so Haninozuka Mitsukuni's three days of hell began.

With the painful cavity in his mouth, Honey was banned from eating cake and sweets until it was filled. No one allowed him to eat the candy he craved so much; the Host members were strictly forbidden by Mori from giving Honey anything that might slow the healing process of his cavity, and all of the customers were warned of the temporary rule set up by the Host Club members.

Honey had tried everything that he could possibly think of to get someone to give him just one tiny snack; appealing with utter cuteness; a completely indirect tactic; and then, last but not least, the totally unfair last-resort tactic: Win With Tears.

None of the above had worked.

On the third day of the infamous Snack Ban, Honey's expression was the total epitome of irritation and frustration. Everywhere he went, he threw everything in sight an uncharacteristic glare that left everyone no choice but to back away slowly as to not get fatally injured by the young loli-shota's deadly martial arts skills.

After school, when the Host Club was preparing for another day of entertaining girls, the twins, Kyouya, Mori, Tamaki, and Haruhi were watching Honey pace back and forth a few several yards away from them, clutching Usa-chan in a death grip and practically oozing frustration. Five pairs of eyes were following Honey's pacing form, while Haruhi, determined to get as far as possible on her homework before the Host Club activities began, kept one eye focussed on her work, and one cautious eye on her fellow Host. She was absently sucking on one of the lollipops she always carried with her to help her concentrate when studying as she once again scanned over her essay to make sure that it was ready to hand in to her teacher the following morning.

"He's pissed," Tamaki said into the silence, keeping his voice down in fear of what might happen to him if Honey heard him.

"Someone talk to him," Kaoru whispered, almost cowering behind Hikaru as he did, scared that Honey might stalk up to him and whack him upside the head. "I'm too scared."

Tamaki gasped. "He's looking at us!" he whispered frantically, a panicked look in his eyes as he pointed at the dark glare that was now focussed in their general direction. "What do we do, what do we do?"

"Actually," Kyouya said indifferently, "he's looking at Haruhi."

At that, Haruhi's head snapped up, eyes locking with none other than Honey's. He glowered at her, steam almost coming out of his ears in anger. Haruhi gulped, sliding down lower in her chair in hopes that something else might catch his attention if she made herself look invisible.

It took Haruhi all of two seconds to realize that he wasn't looking at her; he was glaring at the bright red lollipop—which had by now dissolved into little more than a tiny ball of sugar—that she held in her hand.

Haruhi's mistake hit her like a slap in the face.

With a panicked jerk, Haruhi dropped the lollipop into her pencilcase, not caring that it was becoming dirty in the process. But Honey's gaze didn't falter, even though the object of his desires was now thoroughly out of sight. With a determined look on his face, he stalked over to the table where all the members of the Host Club were cowering away from him.

"Ah!" Tamaki screeched, pointing at Honey's rapidly approaching form. "He's coming this way!" His entire body shaking in fear, Tamaki jumped behind Kyouya, sweat dewing on the back of his neck. "Mommy, do something!"

In no time, Honey was standing right in front of Haruhi, his face quickly changing from murderous anger to the embodiment of sweetness, grinning at her as though she held his Christmas present in her hands.

"That lollipop looked delicious, Haru-chan," he chirped sweetly, cocking his head innocently to the side. "It's strawberry flavoured, ne?"

"Y-yes, Honey-senpai," Haruhi said nervously, trying to grin at him as though nothing was wrong.

"Do you have any more?"

Haruhi swallowed hard, fearing for her life. "S-sorry, Honey-senpai; that was the last one."

At those few words, Honey felt his heart drop all the way to his shoes. Something snapped inside of him, and unwelcome tears filled his eyes, his lower lip starting to quiver. The fist that was still clutching Usa-chan shook with his effort to keep the moisture from falling from his eyes. With no other visible alternative, Honey's sharp eyes zeroed in on Haruhi's lips, which were still shining with a thin layer of sweet, strawberry-flavoured sugar. The need for anything remotely close to sweets overwhelmed him, and, with no control over his body, Honey lurched forward, eyes closing automatically as he pressed his lips against Haruhi's, desperate to taste the sweetness of the lollipop that she had been eating mere minutes earlier.

Haruhi gasped when she felt Honey kiss her, eyes widening three times their size as she realized what was happening. His lips, which were surprisingly soft and smooth, pressed urgently—yet gently—against Haruhi's, his tongue darting out briefly to lick at her lower lip.

Honey was in utter bliss. Haruhi's mouth tasted of the sweet taste of candy—the very thing that he had been craving these past three days. It sent his taste buds reeling, buzzing with satisfaction. When he opened his mouth briefly to lick the sugary taste off of her lips, Haruhi gasped, and he took advantage of the opportunity to deepen the kiss, thus gaining more access to the beautiful sweet taste of Haruhi's mouth.

When Honey felt he could no longer taste the strawberry lollipop on Haruhi's lips, he pulled away, dizzy with the satisfaction of getting what he wanted (plus something else that was also strangely satisfying). When he opened his eyes, he was instantly trapped in Haruhi's large brown orbs, which were wide as she stared at him, the mouth which he had just assaulted hanging wide open in shock. A deep red blush coated her cheeks, her breath blowing in his face faster than he would have thought someone's breathing should be.

Honey's own breathing was slightly faster, his own face redder than normal. For a few seconds, no one reacted; all anyone could do was stare at Honey, who didn't dare move from his position.

And then the commotion started; Tamaki wailed, ranting something about 'his precious daughter' as he fussed around them, nagging at Kyouya to do something. Kyouya himself only lifted the one corner of his mouth in an amused grin as he scribbled something into his black book, while the twins burst out laughing. Mori, his face expressionless and his eyes unfathomable, stepped forward and bent down to lift Honey off of Haruhi's lap—which he had clambered onto sometime during the kiss—and moved to carry him off to his bed so that he could take his nap.

Honey, now recovered from his shock of his own actions (though not regretting them at all), grinned his usual adorably innocent loli-shota smile and waved at Haruhi over Mori's shoulder.

"Arigato, Haru-chan!" he called to her cheerfully. "You'll give me another taste tomorrow, ne?"

At that, Tamaki wailed again, sauntering over to his favourite corner to sulk. Haruhi, just barely able to comprehend what he had said, pressed her fingers to her lips, still utterly taken aback by what had just happened.

With her heart beating double time after the unexpected kiss and still trying to comprehend what had just happened, Fujioka Haruhi realized that when Haninozuka Mitsukuni wanted something . . . he usually got it.

...

A/N: I guess that's it. I hope it was good enough; I'm really nervous about how this turned out. I personally think that this isn't some of my best work; it doesn't quite flow right, and I had some trouble describing the kiss. I do think it was cute, though :o) I'd most likely come back to edit this some other time. If there's anyone willing to Beta this for me (and also explain to me how this whole Beta business works -.-), I'd really appreciate it.

Please review, if you have some time one your hands :o) Be gentle, though, kay? As I said, I'm still a newbie . . .


End file.
